The current project examines the use of calcipitrol to improve diffusion of gemcitibine into the cancer. Studies examine the effect on vasculature and the potential increase in efficacy of gemcitibine to reduce cancer burden in mouse model. Cohorts of 10-15 mice each are nrolled ito preclinical trials by imaging with ultrasound to detect tumors of a specific size. Mice are treated with carrier, gemcitabine or calcipitrol, or the combination of both drigs. Tumor growth is monitored by ultrasound. The study is evaluated when contro tumors become life threatening.